


Just Ich Things

by BlueFairyKino



Category: The Legend of Dark Witch Episode 2 - The Price of Desire/魔神少女エピソード2イラストコンテスト, The Legend of Dark Witch/魔神少女
Genre: Gen, HEAVY spoiler warnings, well zizou only appears a couple times but still she's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few stories about the shenanigans that occur in the Ich research team. Yes, even the emperor is involved. (Note: Most of these will include interactions between Franzer and Urken.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recruiting

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends im makin the first LODW fanfic in existance. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME
> 
> ok but in all seriousness, this is about little going-ons in Germa and Liana between all the members of Ich (with possible cameos from other characters). mainly gonna be franzer and urken (with some klinsey with them), and the others will appear when it calls for it.
> 
> this first one is gonna be bout franzer recruiting urken for ich! next is gonna be a bit of a timeskip but for now have origin story

* * *

 

_"Miss Urken Tria,_

_I have heard about your research, and am quite interested in your findings. You see, I am bringing together a research team,_  
_and I believe that you would be quite a good asset. If you accept this offer, please visit Vilhelm Castle as soon as possible._  
 _Show this letter to the guards, and they will let you in. I look forward to hearing from you._

_-Emperor Franzer Germain the IV"_

* * *

 Urken looked over the letter again as she entered the castle. She was still trying to calm herself. The emperor wanted her. _Her._

Yes, she prided herself as a researcher of the flow of time, but this was still unbelievable!

Her axe was on her back (he wanted to see her skill), and she held a bag with her research logs in it. The woman stared at the large doors that led to the emperor's chamber. Quickly, she checked to make sure that she had everything, then took a few breaths to calm herself before opening the doors.

The room was quite large. Machines of all kinds lined the walls and stood around the room, and a large (oddly vacant) throne stood in the back.

"Miss Tria?"

Urken tensed up at the sudden voice. Looking in its direction, she saw him.

He was...

...a lot smaller than she expected. He didn't even have all of his armor on. But she had seen the pictures...this was definitely Franzer.

Urken slightly nodded. "Yes sir. I...I got your letter, an-"

He laughed. Urken stared at him, confused.

The emperor smiled. "Don't worry about being so formal. We're co-workers now, right?"

Urken stared for a bit longer, but then lightly smiled. "If you say so."

The two sat down at some nearby chairs, and Urken began to show Franzer her logs. He did seem quite interested and impressed, which relieved a bit more of her tension. He even clapped a bit when she showed off her special skill.

Eventually, Franzer sighed. "Well, I suppose I should tell you more about this team I have invited you to." Urken nodded, noticing that he was a bit more serious now.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but this country has been in conflict with the overseas country of Rasil."

"I did hear about that. They apparently have quite the large army."

Franzer nodded. "Indeed. We may be more advanced, but they still have high numbers. And they've been quite for a while, but recently we've noticed that they seem to be doing some research themselves...they may be preparing to begin an attack."

Urken frowned. _I didn't know it was this severe..._

"The team I'm forming, Ich, is going to be able to expand our research even further. I already have a few others recruited, but the more the better...and like I mentioned in the letter, I believe you could help quite a bit with this, Miss Tria."

Urken smiled. "I understand. I'd be glad to help out...on one little condition." She lightly snickered at the emperor's curious expression. "Enough with the whole 'Miss' thing. You said it yourself, right? We're co-workers now, we could stand to be a little less formal with each other. Just call me Urken, ok?"

Franzer blinked a little, then nodded. "If you insist, Urken. It will be a pleasure working with you."

"Same here."


	2. Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it would be a timeskip!
> 
> so we know that franzer had syega embeded in his body for quite a while. don't you think that would have a few negative effects on him? especially when he lost it.
> 
> also protective and worried time sis and mage mom. cuz klinsey is great and urken would totally be big sisterly even to her boss
> 
> and yes that is zizou in the italics at the beginning

"...hh..."

The emperor slowly wandered towards his room. Despite having the Syega no longer in his body, Franzer was still pale as a sheet. And dear gods, he was exhausted. Dizzy, too.

He felt like he had no power left. He didn't like it.

Franzer shakily walked into his room, but didn't make it that far in before stumbling.

Right now he just wanted to go to sleep...

"......."

[thud]

* * *

 

_"Look, all I'm saying is that once the Syega left his body, he looked awfully weak. I'd go check on him, if I were you."_

Urken knew it was a bad idea. Franzer had these days where he seemed a bit off, a bit tired, even if he had gotten a perfect night of sleep. But he always said that he was fine. She should of guessed that the Syega was having negative effects on him.

After talking to the woman she had fought a while before, Urken had called Klinsey to meet her at the castle. Not surprisingly, the librarian was already there when she arrived, and she looked quite worried as well.

Franzer would probably only be comfortable with the two of them seeing him in this sort of state. They were close to him, after all.

Quickly the two entered the castle, rushing towards Franzer's quarters. As they got close, Urken noticed something. The door was open.

Now she knew something was wrong. Franzer NEVER left his room's door open. He always said he was more comfortable with it closed, in or out.

The two stopped right at the entrance. Urken reached to push the door open...and bumped into something. The two girls were shocked when they figured out what it was.

"Oh no!"

"Franzer!"

The emperor was collapsed right on the other side of the door, completely out. His face was extremely flushed, and he was breathing quite heavily. As Urken leaned down to hold him up, she noticed how warm his body was.

Klinsey frowned. "Oh dear...this looks awful..."

Urken nodded. "Yeah...c'mon, help me move him."

The two carefully moved the emperor to his bed, taking off his armor so that he could rest a bit easier. Klinsey left to go get some stuff to help him, while Urken stayed to look after him.

....................

"..nn..."

"! Hey!"

Franzer weakly opened his eyes, and glanced over. "...Urken....? W-what are you..."

"Long story. Feeling any better?"

"I-I'm..I'm fine...just a bit dizzy...I'll be fi-GHAH!" As Franzer attempted to sit up, he was cut off by a flash of pain through his side, which caused him to cry out in pain. Urken quickly held him up, supporting him until he relaxed. "Franzer, you need to rest. You're obviously exhausted, and you're burning up."

"B-But..."

"No excuses. Klinsey is getting you some things, so just lay down, ok?"

"...fine."

Urken gently set him back down, and Franzer slowly layed his head against the pillow, a small, ragged sigh coming from him. The two were quiet for a while, and Urken was wondering what was taking Klinsey so long. But the moment she moved to get up to go find her, a hand quickly and tightly latched onto her wrist. Franzer looked up at her with an admittedly pathetic expression, as if begging her to stay.

The woman lightly chuckled. "Alright, alright." She sat back down, moving her hand to hold Franzer's. He seemed to relax at that.

A bit more time passed, and Urken felt his grip loosen a bit. Looking down, she held in a laugh when she noticed that he had fallen asleep. At the very least, his breathing was steadier. Even so, it would probably take a while before he was healed up...looks like that woman was right. The Syega really did hurt him...

Just then, a light knock sounded at the door, and Klinsey peeked in, a cup of tea in one hand and a wet cloth in another. She quietly giggled when she saw the sleeping emperor, and quietly walked in, placed the tea on the small stand next to his bed, and placed the cloth on his head.

The two looked at him for a while, then looked at each other.

"I'm not sure if we're going to leave the castle for a while."

"Definitely not."


End file.
